


Really, Marvellous!

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's yelling, but what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, Marvellous!

Luka swung her legs idly as she watched through the doorway. The door was halfway open. If either of them wanted to look her way they'd see her. She wasn't exactly being surreptitious. 

"And ANOTHER thing!" Don said, pacing, gesticulating wildly. He paused, planted his hands on the table and leaned across it to hiss something in Marvellous' face. His voice was too low for Luka to hear properly, but when Marvellous grinned and ruffled his hair, she heard Don's aggrieved squawk just fine.

Joe emerged from the bathroom, towelling his hair. He paused, and raised his eyebrows, then came to sit next to her companionably.

Always happy to explain, Luka said, "Apparently Don's perfectly happy to give Marvellous blowjobs whenever he wants one, but if you drop curry rice in his hair he gets *really* pissed off."


End file.
